Love Struck High
by yukaishepards
Summary: AU,On hold Uchiha Sasuke is your ordianry high school, gay guy. On his first day, he declares to most of the student body that he is gay, then runs into, literally, Uzumaki Naruto, SasukeXNaruto and more
1. Chapter 1: Enter Sasuke and Naruto

Love Struck High

Chapter One

Sasuke walked down the halls of Konoha high, his face down so the rabid fan-girls that seemed to find him no matter where he went might not notice him. _Why can't those rabid animals get the fact that I am GAY, I mean jeez, I had Boyfriends all through middle school…_ He looked up to slightly, just in time to see his brother, Itachi walk by, smirking at his brother's obvious discomfort.

"Sasuke-kun!" He cringed as Haruno Sakura's voice cut through the already loud, teen filled hallway. He say her before she got too close, he long pink hair, green eyes… it all pissed him off so bad, but trying to at least be humanly towards her, he glared.

"What do you want now, you insufferable leach?" He spat out, smirking at her obvious hurt, it passed.

"There is a dance next week and I was wondering if…" He cut her off before she could ask any more.

"What the hell do I have to do to make you and the rest of your stupid, annoying, fan club that I, Uchiha Sasuke am gay?" He blanched as she latched onto his arm.

"Oh stop it, Sasuke-kun, you couldn't be gay, you are my boy…" a loud smacking sound filled the hall, everyone stopped talking and looked at the source.

Sasuke had slapped Sakura; she held a hand to her cheek in pain.

"Y…you smacked me… Sasuke-kun…why?" He cut her off again

"You do NOT have permission to use my first name Haruno, now listen carefully, I will not say this to you ever, ever again, do you understand me?" She nodded, tears leaking from her eyes. "I. Am. Gay." He walked passed her, the rest of the student body in the surrounding area split to the sides of the hall to let him pass.

Sasuke smirked, he had accomplished something today, maybe, just maybe today wouldn't be completely bad.

He looked up again, just in time to catch a blonde teen from falling.

Sasuke looked at the form in his arms, blinked twice, then helped the boy up.

"S….so sorry…uh, what's your name?" Sasuke found himself looking into the most beautiful, sapphire blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Are you okay dude?' Naruto found himself asking, waving a hand in front of the boy who had caught him.

Sasuke snapped back to reality, "I am Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke…and you?" He bent down and picked the black hard cover book the blonde boy had been writing or drawing in. He looked the blonde over before handing the book back. He had blonde, messily spiked hair, sapphire blue eyes, tan skin, he wore a black sweater with orange sleeves and hood, that zipped up the front, as well as black jeans that rested low on his hips, two belts hung diagonally across, forming an 'x', the bottom of a fishnet shirt showing just above the baggy pants, his shoes, regular black, combat boots.

"I am Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, pleased to meet you" Naruto found himself looking his '_savior_' up and down slowly, only his eyes moving. He wore, a black shirt, black pants and black tennis shoes, his backpack was an over sized messenger bag, it all seemed to fit into his theme, black hair, black eyes, black clothes, _ he reminds me of Gaara…jeez, only…less scary._

Before either could say a word the bell rang, signaling the first class of their first day of school.

Sasuke looked his schedule over again, it read:

**Uchiha Sasuke**

**Grade: 10 **

(A/N in Japan High school starts at tenth grade)

**Classes**

**1st hour: Language Arts, Umino Iruka, Homeroom **

**2nd hour: History, Hatake Kakashi**

**3rd hour: Physical Education, Morino Ibiki**

**Lunch**

**4th hour: Sciences, Sannin Orochimaru**

**5th hour: Technology, Hatake Kakashi**

**6th hour: Homeroom/ Study Hall, Umino Iruka (All clubs meet during sixth hour, on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, you must join a club by the third week of school)**

Sasuke sighed, he had Kakashi twice, everyday, and Orochimaru, he had heard from Itachi that Kakashi was never on time, and Orochimaru was a hard ass…Iruka, a softie, Ibiki…scary…he made his way to Iruka-sensei's room, sliding the door open he found, to his horror, that he had the two biggest of his fan girls in Homeroom…well, one biggest, Sakura had been…slapped into her senses.

"Sasuke-KUN! Come sit with ME!" Yamanaka Ino…the most annoying of all the fan girls, her long, pale blonde hair was pulled up into its customary ponytail, her pale blue eyes glimmered with the lust for his title.

"Yamanaka, did you not here my announcement in the hall before class? If you didn't ask Haruno" He scanned the room and caught sight of Uzumaki, _I will sit with him…_ He made his way over.

"Uzumaki-kun, do you mind if I sit here?" he asked, sneaking a peek at what the blonde was drawing, to his amazement it was a picture of him, and a very realistic one at that. Naruto had captured his cold eyes, the way his bangs fell, and the rest of his hair spiked, perfectly, all of it.

"Naruto-kun…can I sit here?" he asked again, tapping the blonde's shoulder. Said blonde jumped a foot in the air and snapped the sketch book closed.

Sasuke heard Ino and Sakura start to laugh, apparently friends again. He turned and shot them both glares only Itachi could dare even try to rival.

"Oh…yes, go ahead…" Naruto answered, running a hand through is hair absently.

He felt himself smile, and sat down next to the blonde.

"That picture, was very well done, you drew me well" Sasuke had leaned close to the blonde and was whispering in his ear.

Naruto felt his eyes widen in surprise. "You saw? OH…. I am so sorry…I…I uh…you just…"

Sasuke put a hand on the stuttering boy's shoulder to calm him, "It's fine, I don't mind, in fact…" He leaned in to whisper again, "if you ever need a live model, call me" He took the blonde's hand in his own and pulled a pen out of nowhere, writing an email address and a cell phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yukai**: DANG! Lol, okay, ya I am going to get in the habit of putting the first two chapters up quickly, because, honestly, if you all are anything like me, you hate cliff hangers, and want the next chapter as soon as you finish the first … Okay, so the pairings are such: Sasuke X Naruto, Shikamaru X Neji, Deidara X Gaara, Itachi X Kisame (I may change this later, I don't know Kisame's personality… ;) Haku X Zabuza, Ino X Kankuro (this may change), Temari X Hinata (yes, a Yuri couple, you don't like it you leave), Iruka X Kakashi, and that is it, yes it is a lot of pairings, but this is a ROMANCE, jeez. MAJOR OOC!

**Naruto**: I may just kill you… putting me with that…Teme…

**Sasuke**: HN…Dobe…

**Yukai:** JEEZ! Okay, onto the chapter now, please read and review, REVIEW!

Chapter Two

Naruto watched the Uchiha write his number and email on his arm, in his mind he was jumping for joy, _I have had a crush on this guy since sixth grade, and now he finally acknowledges me! I may just call him for a nude…GAH! No more perverted thoughts…but he is hot…under those black clothes he must be all muscle…_ His thoughts went on like this for a while, but luckily Iruka, his adoptive father **(A/N, so sue me, it is a good idea that LOTS of people use…)**came into the class.

"Okay class, I am Umino Iruka, you can call me Iruka-Sensei, as you all know today is a half day, and all classes are half their original time, no lunch will be served, there will be a twenty minute break between halves of the day, any questions?" Iruka seemed very nice, he had a barely contained smile across his face, and his eyes seemed to glow.

"Okay, until the end of this class you can talk, read, draw, whatever you want, but stay in your seats." With that Iruka sat at his desk and started typing away.

Sasuke folded his arms on the desk in front of him and rested his head on it. _Why did I do that? I mean I don't even know this guy, and I go and give him my phone number and my email address…_

"Naruto…what school did you go to before this one?" he asked the blonde, who was once again drawing.

"I went to the same school you did…" he replied, not looking up from the sketch book.

Sasuke's eyes widened a bit, and then looking the teen over again he remembered the rambunctious, hyper active kid that had tried to best him at everything…

"Dobe? Hn…" The blonde looked up from the sketch book with a death glare, "DON'T CALL ME THAT TEME!" he smirked at the blonde.

"Hn…" he closed his eyes, hiding the small smile in his arm.

"Did you really not know my name before now? I mean we only had P.E. together in middle school…" The blonde's voice sounded hurt, slightly. Sasuke looked at Naruto again.

"No I knew your first name; I guess I forgot what you looked like, dobe…" Sasuke smirked at Naruto before putting his head back n his arms.

Naruto watched the Uchiha boy for a minute before rolling his eyes and going back to the picture, he had finished it, Sasuke Uchiha, the person he had crushed on since sixth grade… _Why did it have to be the hottest guy in our grade? At least I know he is gay, which means I have a chance, no matter how small… _

Naruto looked up at Iruka, who was still typing away at his computer; _I bet he is instant messaging with Kakashi-sensei…_

Iruka looked up, and smiled at Naruto, then looked at the clock in the corner of his computer. "Class, it is time to go to the next class, the bell will ring…" He was interrupted by the bell. Everyone stood at once and walked out the door.

**History**

Sasuke walked through the door and smiled at the first person he saw. _Great, I have Naruto in the first two classes…hopefully in all of them, that would be amazing…_ his thoughts from there made him blush, _I can't think that…he may have a hot body but, that is just wrong…I just formally met him…_

Naruto watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye. He had walked into the room, saw Naruto and…smiled, _all through high school he never smiled like that once… _Naruto waved, not wanting to be rude.

"Sasuke-kun! Come sit with me!" Naruto watched Sasuke flinch as Yamanaka Ino called to him from a table in the middle of the room.

"Yamanaka-chan, I WILL NOT sit with you, don't ask me again…" Sasuke turned from the blonde girl and walked to the table at the very back of the room.

Naruto watched Sasuke walk to the back of the room and sat in the seat with his back to the rest of the class. He walked to the table the black haired boy sat at and joined him. Blushing slightly as Sasuke flashed him a small smile, Naruto took his sketch book and a pencil out.

Five minutes before the bell rang Kakashi walked in, his nose buried in an orange covered book.

"YOUR LATE SENSEI!" The whole class yelled out at the same time. The silver haired man looked up, revealing that his face was half covered by a black mask, and his left eye covered by a head band, that served as the cover for his eye and holding his hair back, also black.

"Get used to it, I run into lots of people that need help…" He looked back at the book and took a seat at his desk. Three minutes later the bell rang, the class stood up and filed out, mumbling curses and other mean and/or obscene things at their teacher.

**Yukai- Okay, I am sorry this chapter is so short, but I am a high school student, and I do have LOTS of math homework, lol, anyway the next chapter is going to be AFTER school, mostly with Naruto, and his…(cough) thoughts about Sasuke, YES THEY WILL BE PERVERTED! Deidara and Gaara will come in, in it, (both already knew Naru-chan in this story, and are already together) **

**Deidara- WHAT! We are ALREADY together? Yeah…there will be no Gaara X Deidara FLUFFINESS? Yeah…**

**Gaara- rolls eyes **


	3. Chapter 3

Yukai- SQUA! Okay then, time for the third chapter, and as I said last chapter in my 'author note' this chapter will be mostly with Naruto, Deidara, and Gaara, at Naruto's house, where he lives with…

Naruto- NOT SASUKE! NOT THAT TEME!

Yukai- smacks Naruto upside the head did you even PAY attention during chapter one? NO NOT SASUKE! You live with Iruka…IRUKA!

Naruto- Oh thank gawd…

Sasuke- hn…

Yukai- BUT YOU HAVE SEX WITH SASUKE! laughs evilly Okay, now to important-

Naruto and Sasuke- WHAT!

Yukai- Ignores them Now to important matters, I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did, Sasuke and Naruto would be having wild monkey sex on every other page…

Chapter Three

Naruto put his Enigma CD into the small player on his desk and pushed play. He put it on song four, and Boum-Boum blared through the speakers. He smiled slightly at his favorite song, by his favorite band, Enigma.

He closed his eyes and felt his body start to move of its own accord, pulsing with the beat. He let go of his resolve and started dancing.

He was so involved in his dancing that he didn't hear the door to his room open. Deidara and Gaara stood in the door frame, and watched their friend dance. They both knew he loved Enigma…but he could _dance?_

"Uh…Naruto…what are you doing…yeah…" Deidara took a step into the room.

Naruto heard Deidara, and froze, looking up he smiled, thoroughly embarrassed. "I was dancing…" He straitened his body up and stretched.

"Oh…I didn't know you danced Naruto…yeah" Deidara pulled Gaara into the room and closed the door. "We came over to keep you company…have you decided what you are going to draw for the art contest yet…yeah" Deidara sat down at Naruto's desk, turning the CD player down.

"Yeah, I have, it's almost done…want to see?" He didn't wait for an answer before going to the other side of his room, and rummaging through his closet, producing a large sketch book. Flipping it open he turned to the page of his newest sketch- soon to be painting.

Gaara and Deidara both smiled, however slightly, when they saw the picture. It was a scene of a river, a few bats in the air, illuminated by the full moon. It was obviously not finished; still no color and the trees were all missing.

"That's great Naruto…" Gaara stated, before taking a seat on his blonde friends bed. Naruto smiled, flipping the book closed again.

"Ya, so how was your day, I mean besides school…" Naruto asked his older friends. They both grimaced.

"We skipped school… weren't you wondering why we weren't at lunch? Yeah…" Deidara looked at Gaara, they had been lovers for… _how long has it been?_ Well a long time, they had skipped school because today was their anniversary.

"Oh, right…here" Naruto handed each a manila folder, motioning for them to open them.

Gaara reacted first, and opened his folder. He pulled out a piece of thick paper. Looking at it he gasped, it was a fully colored, life-like picture of Deidara. He guessed that Deidara held one with a picture of him.

Deidara smiled broadly, even in Naruto's picture, Gaara seemed so real. Both looked at the artistic blonde and smiled.

"Thank you Naruto…yeah…" Deidara said for both Gaara and himself. They both stood up.

"We gotta go Naruto, see you tomorrow at school…yeah" They walked out of the room. After hearing the front door shut he put his Enigma CD back on number four and turned it up. But instead of dancing he stretched out on his bed.

_Sasuke…I have had a crush on him since sixth grade…but I don't think he likes me more than…as a thing to tease and make fun of…maybe I should email him…maybe he has an instant messenger ID…_ Set on finding out if Sasuke had a IM screen name he stood up and went to his computer. He logged on to his Yahoo! Messenger and looked at his hand. _Good, it is a Yahoo email_. He typed in the Uchiha's screen name, and sent the IM.

­

Sasuke's head shot up from his book. On his computer screen there was a new IM. Getting up he made his way across the room. _Kyuubi? Who is that? _ He sat at the chair and read the message, 'Sasuke, hey how ya doin… this is Naruto…btw…' He felt a small smile on his face.

Naruto nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a reply. _Sasuke uses Yahoo messenger? GREAT!_ Naruto read it… 'Hey Dobe…what'cha doing?' Naruto felt his eye twitch at the nickname, no matter HOW much he hated it, he could always feel butterfly's in his stomach when Sasuke called him that.

Their conversation went along these lines:

Kyuubi: Listening to Enigma…you?

Sharingan: I _had been_ reading, before I was interrupted…

Kyuubi: OH! I'm sorry…

Sharingan: Its fine, dobe, so smirks how'd that picture of me turn out…?

Kyuubi: ……………………………………

Kyuubi: good…

Sharingan: Just good? That's a shame, seeing as I am hot, only _'good' _ isn't good enough…

Kyuubi: FINE TEME! It turned out hot…completely and utterly HOT! (Naruto is blushing FURIOSLY when he types this)

Sharingan: That's what I thought…

Kyuubi… I got to go, Iruka is calling me for dinner…talk to you at school tomorrow…hey isn't it odd that we have each other in EVERY class?

Sharingan: Okay…yeah…but I don't mind, I can flirt with you more…

Kyuubi: Uhm, ya…see you tomorrow…

Kyuubi has logged off: 6: 35 pm Monday August 14, 2006

Naruto was still blushing furiously at Sasuke's last comment…_ he likes flirting with me…OH MY GOD! Sasuke LIKES flirting with me…maybe I can ask him to the dance next week… NO I CANT! But I can…_ he smiled deviously at the picture forming in his head. _Naruto walked into the class room, only to find it empty of everyone…save the hottest guy in the tenth grade…one Uchiha Sasuke…He sat with his back to the blonde, reading some book or another. Naruto found himself walking toward the silent boy, wrapping his arms around the black haired boy. "Hey there…" _

Naruto was snapped out of his thoughts just as he had leaned down to kiss Sasuke, looking down he saw Iruka and Kakashi staring up at him oddly, he had stopped on the stairs in mid-step.

"Something wrong Naruto, you had this…" Iruka was cut off by Kakashi, "You looked like you were about to jump some non-existent guy and screw him black and blue…"

"KAKASHI!" Iruka yelled, almost deafening Naruto and Kakashi. Naruto found himself blushing furiously, at the implied comment that was so close to the truth."

Iruka dragged his boyfriend and fellow teacher back into the kitchen. Naruto followed shortly after, temporally clearing his thoughts of the hot Uchiha boy.


	4. Authors Note

Okay, ya this is JUST a note, not a chapter, Chapter 3 is only HALF of the chapter, the other half has mostly Sasuke, and HIS thoughts, AFTER the conversation, but ya, SORRY I know you must want a chapter…but if you're this far then you already got one! Lol, but, since I forgot the author's note this is it.

Yukai: Personally I love this chapter, and just so's you all know there will be TONS of IM conversations, and the band that Naruto was listening to is one of my FAVORITE bands, and in the next chapter there will be a scene in school where he is listening to Metallica, another of my favorite bands, on a CD walkman, and Sasuke steals…Just wait, first ACTUAL fluffiness scene...and maybe their first kiss, but I will find out when I write it! Lol, okay…I will update ASAP!


	5. Chapter 4

Yukai: Konichiwa! OKAY! This chapter ( I decided) will have the first kiss! ZOMG!

Sasuke: hn….think YES! I GET TO KISS HIM!

Yukai: Actually…look at the last three letters of your name Sas**uke **you are going to BE kissed, not…well maybe… heh

Naruto: listening to Metallica OMG! sings "I'm your eyes, make it real…"

Yukai: Naruto…do us all a favor…STOP SINGING DAMNIT!

Deidara: Well here's the chapter…yeah

Chapter Four

Sasuke stared at the computer screen. Naruto had just logged off. _Why did I put that? What made me put that I like flirting with him? _ He stood up and walked to the door.

"Aniki? You home?" He called across the hall to his brother's door. He heard a muffled 'yeah'.

"Can I come in?" He heard another 'Yeah', before opening the door, he found his brother tangled on the bed with his lover, Kisame.

"Hey Kisame…uh…could I talk to Itachi alone?" Kisame nodded tiredly before standing up, the sheet fell from his blue-ish body (A/N I KNOW WHAT YOUR THINKING! GET YOUR MIND OUT OF TE GUTTER!) he stood there oddly…clothed, in dark blue, silk pajama bottoms.

The shark like man left the room, leaving Sasuke with Itachi.

"What do you want? I am trying to sleep here…" Itachi sat up, his red eyes glowing faintly in the minimal light.

Sasuke shivered a bit, "I need some…some advice…Aniki…" Sasuke had to hold back a laugh when Itachi's eyes widened in amazement.

"You need advice? From me? I am sure this is a sign of the apocalypse…" Itachi patted the bed beside him, motioning for Sasuke to sit down.

Sasuke sat next to his brother, the bed groaning in protest to the new weight.

"Well, there is this guy at school…who I used to be my rival in middle school, you know, Uzumaki Naruto…well, today at school we met again, and we didn't recognize each other. In our home room, he was drawing this picture of me…a really good picture… and I gave him my email address and phone number…on impulse…but now I think I really, and I mean really like him…WHAT THE HELL DO I DO!" Sasuke grabbed his older brother's shoulders and shook him slightly.

Itachi laughed. "OH MY GOD! KISAME! COME IN HERE!" he wiped a tear from too much laughter from his eye, smiling when the shark-like man entered the room.

"What?" Kisame sat down next to Sasuke.

"Sasuke…he has a CRUSH! And on Uzumaki…Uzumaki NARUTO…" Kisame's eyes widened in disbelief.

"He cant, Sasuke is too high and mighty…" Sasuke started to get mad at the two older teens.

"Forget I asked…" He stood up and left the room swiftly. _Why did I even bother…jeez, I should of known that would happen…_

He went into the bathroom that was joined to his room. He stripped down and turned the shower on.

Turning the water on he sighed, _ a crush…hn…_ Stepping under the water he leaned his head back, and let the water run over his chest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sat down at the desk he had sat at the day before. Taking out his walkman he put in his new Metallica CD.

Smiling he put the head set over is spiky blonde hair. Ecstasy of Gold played into his ears.

_Hmmm, I don't like this song…what's number two…_ he changed the song number to Call of Kthulu.

He closed his eyes and listened. _This is okay…but not im the mood for it…number three…_ He changed the song again, only three seconds into the song he decided he loved it. _Hmmm, Master of Puppets…_ letting his body move to the beat he took out his sketch book.

He stopped at the picture of Sasuke, and smiled slightly. _This really did come out hot…_ He jumped when some one put a hand on his shoulder. Looking up he met Sasuke's eyes.

Sasuke was curious…_what is he listening to? _He reached out and took the head phones from Naruto's ears and placed them over his own. Instantly he smiled, _this is Metallica…_

Smiling deviously Sasuke reached out and took the sketch book from Naruto's hands. His eyes widened at the picture on the page. _Damn…he was right…this is hot…_ He sat down, handing the sketch book back.

Naruto glared at Sasuke when he reached over and took the walkman. "Hey! That's mine, Teme!" Sasuke held it out of his reach and leaned close to Naruto.

"Say please…and I might give it back…" Sasuke smiled mischievously, Naruto had leaned closer and was reaching around him, trying to grab the sliver CD player.

"Sasuke! COME ON!" Naruto took the head phones off his head and pulled on them. _I should kiss him…NO…I can't think that…oh, but I want to…_ Sasuke shook his head, trying to dispel the thoughts. Sighing defeated, Sasuke handed the CD player back to its owner, but before Naruto could pull it away he gave a sharp tug, making Naruto fall forward into his chest. _Hmmm…I like this…_

Naruto gasped, his face was currently buried in Sasuke's shirt, inhaling some of the scent he smiles. _Sasuke smells like rain…_ he wrapped his arms around the Uchiha's chest, pulling himself closer. _This is comfortable…I don't want to move…_

Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, and wrapped his arms around him after putting the CD player on the desk. "Naruto…you okay?" he asked quietly. The blonde nodded, not moving his face from Sasuke's chest.

"Look at me…" Naruto looked up at Sasuke's request. He felt the black haired boy put a hand on the side of his face, leaving the place it had resided before cold. His eyes widened when he found his long-time crush's face barely an inch away.

Sasuke leaned in further, brushing his lips across Naruto's, pulling back slightly to see the blonde's reaction. Seeing no resistance, he leaned in again, placing another kiss on the soft lips. Naruto leaned up into the kiss, making it easier for both of them.

Sasuke swiped his tongue across Naruto's lips, he felt the blonde part his lips slightly, he slid his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Naruto wrapped his arms around tighter.

The kiss became more passionate, but after a minute they broke apart for air. Smiling they broke apart, only to find the whole class staring at them in shock. Both blushed heavily, sitting back in their chairs.

"Well…that was…cough interesting…but Sasuke, Naruto, I am going to have to ask you to not…give such…public displays of…affection." Iruka coughed again, hiding his blushing face behind his hand.

Sasuke felt his face cool down, and took out a piece of paper and a pen. Quickly he wrote: _Naruto…you want to sit with me at lunch? Or…maybe come hang out with me after school…I… have to say that was one of the best kisses I have ever had…_ he slid the paper to the blonde at his side.


	6. Chapter 5

Yukai: SO! Here is another chapter of 'Love Struck High' OMG! Thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! The kissing scene was a big hit, apparently, I did well!

Sasuke: Hn…I talked too much…

Itachi: rolling around laughing…still

Deidara: That was good…yeah…

Gaara: Enough already write the next chapter!

Yukai: FINE! Oh, by the way…I gladly accept ideas, and my Muse…Kyle…is really bugging me to get to a sex scene already…that will be happening in a later chapter, most likely chapter 8… ENJOY!

Chapter Five

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto read through the words for a third time before writing a reply. _Ya…I would love to…why don't we go to an arcade, or something…_ he passed the note back to Sasuke. The raven haired boy read through the response quickly, then wrote his own.

_Sounds good…you know where I sit right? Outside, under the cherry tree, which arcade do you want to go to? _ Passing it back he looked up at Iruka, who was smiling at him coyly. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at his homeroom teacher.

"Sasuke, could I see you after class?" Iruka asked, Sasuke nodded, looking down at the paper Naruto had just put under his hand. _Which ever Sasuke, and…you're a good kisser…_ Sasuke looked at the blonde, who happened to be looking at him, blushing.

_Naruto…do you want to be my boyfriend? I really like you…_ he handed the paper back, and smiled at the Naruto's gasp. He looked up into the blue eyes, and found them sparkling with happiness. The blonde folded the note up and slipped it into his sketch book, nodding his reply.

Sasuke reached over and took Naruto's hand in his own, pulling it off the table he caressed the blonde's hand in both of his own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

After School

Naruto snuck another glance at the boy walking at his side, quickly looking away again when Sasuke looked at him.

"Naruto, are you sure you know where you are going?" Sasuke asked for the third time. Naruto nodded, turning the corner, and entering the first door he came to.

Sasuke looked at the arcade in front of him. It was large, painted black, with the name, 'Konoha Arcade' painted in light blue.

"Come on Sasuke." Sasuke felt Naruto tug on his hand, pulling him inside. The blonde made his way to the back of the arcade, stopping in front of a DDR machine.

"Naru-chan…are we gonna play this?" Sasuke asked, feeling his heart fall a bit at his boyfriend's insistent nod.

Sighing he took his place next to Naruto, putting four coins into the slot. He chose his difficulty and waited for Naruto to pick a song.

Naruto chose the song 'I Like to Move it' Sasuke gasped, Naruto was really good at the game. But so was he. In the end they tied, both gasping for air, after having done thirteen songs.

"Naruto…you're really good…" Sasuke managed to get out between breaths. Naruto nodded, "So are you…" Naruto replied.

"Im hungry Sasuke…lets go get some food…" Sasuke found himself being dragged again.

"Wait...Naruto…GAH!" Sasuke was dragged into a pole, causing Naruto to stop and look back.

"Sasuke, why are you cheating on me with…with a pole?" Sasuke felt his eye twitch. "DOBE! You wouldn't stop dragging me! You dragged me INTO the pole…"

Naruto laughed at Sasuke, he held a hand to his face, which sported a fairly large bruise. "Dobe…you owe me…" Sasuke walked up to Naruto and wrapped one arm around his waist.

"My house isn't that far from here, come on…" He took the confused blonde's hand and led him down the next street. Smiling slightly at Naruto's amazement.

"Teme…I didn't know you lived in such a…such a…" Sasuke cut him off, sighing. "I hate it…I live with my brother and his lover, in a house way too big for three people…come on, that's it…" Sasuke pointed to a large three story white house and pulled Naruto up the steps.

-------------------------------------------------BREAK IN THE PAGE----------------------------------------

Sasuke led the dazed blonde up the stairs to his room. "Naruto…stop gawking and come in already…" Naruto closed his mouth and stepped into the room. The carpet was black, with two of the four walls a slightly lighter color, the other two walls a medium hued blue, with the Uchiha clan symbol painted in the center.

"Sasuke, your room…is gloomy…" Naruto set his bag down by the door, shutting the door. Sasuke turned to him and smiled slightly. "I know…but I like it…" Sasuke motioned for Naruto to sit down on the bed.

"I will be right back, you want anything to drink?" Naruto shook his head in answer; Sasuke shrugged and left the room.

_Hmm, Naruto seems awed by my room…I wonder what his is like…_ Sasuke opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water, then returned to his room. Naruto had laid down and buried his face in one of the many pillows at the head of the bed. Sasuke smiled.

"Naruto…do you like my pillows or something?" Naruto jumped up, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry Sasuke…" Sasuke shook his head and threw one of the bottles at the blonde's head.

"I don't care Dobe, what do you want to do?" Naruto shrugged and sat back down on the bed. "I don't know, but don't call me dobe…" Sasuke took a closer look at Naruto's face. "Naruto…didn't you used to have scars on your cheeks?" Naruto visibly stiffened.

"Yeah…I did, and still do…I cover them with makeup…" Sasuke dropped the water bottle and slowly walked into his bathroom. He looked around for a moment before finding what he was looking for, a blue wash clothe, he wet it at the sink and wrung it out before walking back out to where Naruto sat.

He brought the hand with the wash clothe up to the blonde's cheek before rubbing gently with his thumb. After a minute he moved his hand, revealing three whisker-like scars. He did the same on the other cheek. "Naruto, don't hide them…" he dropped the wash clothe on the floor and put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, pushing him back onto the bed.

Naruto gasped as Sasuke straddled his waist. "W…what are you doing…T…teme…" he stuttered out. Sasuke brought his hands up to cup Naruto's face. "Hn…" The Uchiha leaned down and kissed the blonde softly, moving one hand up into the blonde's spiky hair.

Sasuke smiled when Naruto wrapped his arms around the raven haired boy's waist. He deepened the kiss, running his tongue along the blonde's lips, begging for entrance, the blonde complied. Sasuke explored the other boy's mouth for the second time that day, committing everything to memory.

Itachi opened his brother's door, only to gasp at the sight before his eyes. _Oh…my…god…Sasuke…is kissing…that Uzumaki kid…_ "Sasuke…uhmmm…" Sasuke's head shot up at his brother's voice.

"Itachi! You have ONE SECOND TO GET YOUR ASS OUT OF MY ROOM!" Sasuke sprang from his perch on Naruto and ran at his brother, shoving him out the door.

"Ever heard of KNOCKING?" Naruto stifled a laugh at Sasuke's blushing face.

**TBC**

**Yukai: HA! Perfect way to end an almost sex scene! **

**Naruto: blushing like a mad fool that's evil…**

**Sasuke: Strangling Itachi Hn…**

**Itachi: GAH! GET THIS MAD FREAK OFF OF ME! gets a way and runs for his life **

**Kisame: holding in peels of laughter **

**Deidara: Uh…interesting…yeah**

**Yukai: Uh….some one save me…Backing away from Naruto and Sasuke, both have glowing red auras, and holding flaming kunai. EEK! runs for her dear life **

**Gaara: Read and Review…**

**Deidara: yeah…**

**Yukai: TILL NEXT TIME! **


	7. Chapter 6

**Yukai: HOLA! Okay people, this is the sixth chapter! WOOT! I am on a roll! Okay well, I am going to be doing LOTS of kissing scenes---**

**Naruto: blushing WHAT! WHY! DO YOU ENJOY TORTUREING ME? **

**Sasuke: Drags Naruto into a corner and attacks his lips if she doesn't…I certainly do…**

**Yukai: drool OKAY! ENOUGH WAIT FOR THE DAMN CHAPTER! Pulls a gun outta no where and shoots at their feet DANCE MONKEYS DANCE! **

**Naruto and Sasuke: Pulls guns out as well DAMN FAN! commence shooting Yukai **

**Yukai: Uhmmm… ya here is the chapter… hiding behind Itachi, Deidara and Gaara **

**Deidara: Sighs this is annoying…yeah.**

00000000000000000000000000000

Chapter Six

(Three days after the _incident_)

_Sasuke watched the blonde from the corner of his eye; the blonde looked back at him and noticed the staring Uchiha. The blonde flashed him a smile and opened his mouth…_

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! Sasuke slammed his fist down on the machine causing the infernal racket. _Damn alarm clock ruining my dream_… He sat up and was about to role out of his bed when he found arms around his waist. _What the_… he looked behind him and found Naruto_.

Sasuke shot up from his dream, _Oh. My. Gawd. I just had a dream…about the blonde…_ he put a hand to his head and sighed. _Damn hormones…damn puberty…but he is hot, and he is SOO easy to make blush…_ The Uchiha boy stood up and stretched. He looked towards his bathroom. _Might as well shower…_ he stripped his pajama pants off in one smooth motion, then his boxers, leaving him nude.

He walked into the bathroom, and grabbed a towel off the rack. _Hmm, I need to think about how to kill Itachi…ruining that moment with Naruto…_ HE turned the water on, testing the temperature before stepping in. _Naruto…hmm, my boyfriend…I was so happy when he said he would be my boyfriend. _The Uchiha found his thoughts turning in a different direction and blushed. _GREAT! Now just thinking about him turns me on…_ he sighed, and looked down at his now hard member. _I am not in the mood…_ he reached out and turned the hot water completely off.

He jumped involuntarily when the cold water hit him, but it did his job, the heat from his aroused length left. _Didn't Naruto say something about coming over today? _ He turned the water off and grabbed the black towel, wrapping it around his waist.

Once in his room, before he could get clean clothes out, someone knocked on his door.

"Go away…I am busy…" He turned his back on the door, and flinched when it opened.

Naruto opened the door, ignoring the moody teen inside's order. He gasped at the sex god with his back to him. "My god Sasuke…you're hot in just a towel…your hair…" Naruto was cut off by Sasuke turning around to face him.

"NARUTO!" Sasuke found himself blushing. He looked at Naruto; he wore different clothes than he had the last two days. He didn't have his usual jacket on; he wore a white fishnet shirt, white, really…really…tight pants and white combat boots, a black trench coat over it all, with black sunglasses to compliment the rest of the outfit. Sasuke felt his jaw drop and his length start to rise again.

Naruto smirked at the other boy's reaction; he looked down briefly, and noticed Sasuke's excited state.

"Go take a cold shower Teme, this body is off limits!" as if to make his point Naruto drew the trench coat over his body, hiding his muscled chest, covered only by the white fish net shirt.

"I just got out of one Dobe…" Sasuke turned his back on the blonde and walked back into the bathroom. Naruto held back a laugh when the shower turned on, and there was a loud gasp from Sasuke.

The blonde looked at the other door in the room, _must be his closet…_ Naruto walked to the door and opened it, revealing a large walk-in closet. _Oh…damn…_ The blonde reached out and took a black t-shirt off a hanger. _ I am going to borrow this…_ he shrugged the trench coat off and pulled the black t-shit on over the white fish-net.

When he turned around he found Sasuke staring at him again, in a pair of black boxers.

"Dobe…why are you wearing one of my shirts?" Naruto smiled sweetly. "'Cause I can't have you leaving every three seconds to take a cold shower! And…I…it smells good…" Naruto found himself blushing.

Sasuke smirked and closed the distance between him and the blonde, wrapping his arms around his thin waist, and capturing his lips. He felt the blonde wrap his arms around his neck.

Naruto decided to take charge of the kiss, _I will not be an uke twenty-four seven…_ he ran his tongue across the taller boy's lips forcefully. The raven haired boy opened his lips. Naruto explored the moist, inviting cavern that was Sasuke's mouth.

Kisame walked into Sasuke's room and stopped dead in his tracks. _That is…_ he walked out of the room and across the hall.

"Itachi…Uzumaki Naruto and Sasuke are making out in his closet…should we stop them?" his black haired lover looked up and smiled slyly. "No…where is my camera?" the oldest Uchiha stood up and rummaged around in a pile of stuff, after a minute he held his hand up with a small silver digital camera in hand.

"Ah-ha!" The Uchiha left the room and into his brothers, finding the boys on the floor, Naruto straddling Sasuke's hips, devouring his mouth greedily. Itachi turned the flash off and took five pictures from different angles. _ Oh how I love black mail and humiliation…_ he left the room and went back into his own, setting the camera back down, then going to interrupt the two boys before they got any farther.

Naruto and Sasuke both looked up at the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Itachi! DAMN YOU TO FUCKING HELL!" Naruto yelped as Sasuke threw him off and ran at his brother, punching him in the jaw.

"Sasuke…I think that the world is against us…" Naruto stood up and walked over to Sasuke, "Lets go hang out somewhere…" Sasuke looked at him, then sighed defeated.

"Fine…let me get dressed…" The Uchiha boy walked into the closet and rummaged around for a while, then came back out dressed in a black t-shirt and black pants, wearing black converse.

"Sasuke…do you wear any color?" Naruto looked the other boy up and down. _He does look good though…_ Sasuke shook his head.

"Colors don't look good on me…" Naruto raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Sure they don't…" _We are going shopping…Teme needs some damn color in his life. _"Come on Teme, we are going shopping…" Sasuke's face took on an expression of fear.

"You can't be fucking serious…_me_ shopping? GAH!" He was dragged out the door.

Naruto dragged the boy to the closest place to shop. The place happened to be Sasuke's worst nightmare…the city's mall…

**Yukai: Okay this chapter sucks, but Itachi has blackmail opportunity… **

**Itachi: HELL YA! glomps Yukai **

**Yukai: ACK! ITACHI YOU'RE FUCKING HEAVY! DEIDARA SAVE ME!**

**Deidara: watches amusedly No…this is awesome. **

**Gaara: rolls eyes how immature…well there is chapter six**

**Naruto: next chapter we find out why the mall is Sasuke's worst nightmare…**

**Sasuke: holding a gun pointing it at Yukai's head DIE DAMNIT! **

**Kyle (My Muse): Sasuke-kun…you can't kill her…because you won't get to have wild monkey sex with Naruto… **

**Sasuke: drops the gun fine…but after that chapter points at Yukai, who is still trying to get Itachi off you die…**

**Yukai: SOMEONE GET THIS FUCKING SPAZ OFF ME! **

**Everyone but Yukai and Itachi: Get up and leave the room **

**Yukai: damn you all… KYLE I WONT GIVE YOU CHOCLATE ANYMORE IF YOU DON'T GET THIS DAMN LUNATIC OFF ME! **

**Kyle: Runs back in and drags the oldest Uchiha out of the room **

**Yukai: Til next time!**


	8. Authors Note 2

**Yukai: OMG! I am SOOOO sorry it is taking so long to write chapter 7, but I am not happy with how it is going…**

**Sasuke: Jeez, of course not, no kissing scenes, no sex, no good…just a mall…karaoke…crazy rabid fan girls… shivers **

**Itachi: waves a picture in the air I GOT IT PRINTED!**

**Deidara: anyway…the reason Yukai is having trouble with chapter seven, is that she is currently working on other stories, a One Piece fan fic, and a Naruto fan fic, with her Nii-san (who is a girl…oddly…but is her Nii-san because of their characters in the Naruto fan fic…) two original stories and College…WTF? So…yeah**

**Yukai: glomps Deidara THANKS DEI-KUN! **

**Naruto: Okay, well, as soon as she finishes the chapter she will post it…**

**Gaara: bye peeps… twitching at the gun Yukai is holding to his head **


	9. Chapter 7

**Yukai: OMG! Sorry this took so long to get out! I mean I have been reading, and I pulled a muscle in my hip…damn it hurts…**

**Sasuke: Just get on with the damn chapter, and let me go all the way with Naruto already…**

**Yukai: That wont happen for a while Sasuke… **

**Naruto: What? Why not? **

**Itachi: 'cause I keep walking in on you… and taking pictures…sweet blackmail…**

**Kisame: rolls eyes**

**Deidara: On to the chapter…sorry, but Yukai says that there will be no major kissing in this chapter…**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Chapter Seven

Naruto dragged Sasuke through the front doors to the mall, Sasuke protesting the entire way. "GAH! DOBE LET ME GO! THIS PLACE IS A LIVING HELL FOR ME!" Of course all his pleas went unnoticed. Sasuke gave in and let the blonde drag him around.

Sasuke watched the gathering girls warily, _Damn fan girls follow me everywhere…_ he sighed. "Naruto, can we please leave…" he was cut off, rudely by one of the girls grabbing hold of him and yanking him away from Naruto.

"CRAP! NARUTO HELP!" said blonde turned around his face flashed with anger. "If you girls don't let Sasuke go…you will be sorry…" His eyes turned from blue to red, and he started growling. The girls all backed off, taking Sasuke with them.

"Let. Him. Go." The girl in the front, black hair with bright blue eyes stared Naruto down. "And why should we faggot?" Sasuke's eyes widened and he got mad, he pulled out of the grip and rounded on the girls. "You girls better get our of here…or you might find that…" He put an arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him in to his side, "my **_boyfriend_ **and I are a force to be reckoned with…"

The girls all sighed and walked away. _Naruto is SO dead when we get out of here…_ Sasuke saw Naruto walk towards the exit and followed him.

"Sasuke, we are going to a Karaoke bar…I hope you can sing…" Naruto he walked down the street at a fast pace, not even looking behind to see if Sasuke followed.

"OI! DOBE!" Sasuke pulled on Naruto's sleeve, "we passed a Karaoke bar…" Naruto looked at him bewildered.

"Really?" Sasuke nodded. "Oh" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, and then followed Sasuke into the bar.

0000TIME SKIP000000

Naruto walked away from the Uchiha Mansion, _That was a lot of fun…but I think we were about ready to strangle each other…not just about…if Gaara and Deidara hadn't showed up… we would both be dead._

Naruto came to his front door and went inside. His eyes widened at what he found, Iruka and Kakashi were laying tangled up on the living room floor, both flushed, and panting, only after he had noticed all that, he noticed both men were…naked, thoroughly naked .

"GAH! MY VIRGIN EYES!" the two teachers looked up startled. "Naru…NARUTO?" they both yelled out at the same time. Said blonde ran up the stairs double time.

Once safely in his room Naruto leaned against the door. He put a hand over his heart, willing it to stop pounding.

0000000000TIME and SETTING SKIP0000000000

Deidara knocked on the front door of his boyfriend's house. Kankuro opened the door, smiling slightly at the blonde.

"Gaara is upstairs in his room" the tall black haired boy let Deidara pass him into the house. _I hope he is okay… Temari sounded so worried when she called me…_ He ran up the stairs to Gaara's room, the black door was closed, and after trying to open it he found it was locked as well.

"Gaara, open up, it's me Deidara…yeah" he heard shuffling and a click, the black door slid open, revealing Gaara. The redhead was paler than usual, his eyes blank and emotionless.

Deidara pushed into the room, gasping at the sight. The usually clean (somewhat anyway) room was torn up blood splattered the walls.

"Gaara, let me see your wrists…yeah" the redhead held out one of his hands to his boyfriend, Deidara took it and turned it over, there were seven new bloody gashes on Gaara's wrist.

"Gaara…yeah" he pulled the boy out of the room and into the bathroom. "Why do you do this to yourself…yeah?" he turned on the faucet, sticking the bloody wrist under the warm water. He reached for the other wrist, turning it up he found ten or eleven new cuts. Sighing he stuck it under the water as well.

"Gaara, you don't need to slit your wrist any more…why did you do it this time...yeah?" Gaara's eyes lost some of the fogginess when his wrists were dried off and bandaged.

"Because…_he _came back…_he _told me to…" Deidara looked at the shorter, paler boy before pulling him into a hug.

"My poor Raccoon-kun…yeah" his hold tightened when Gaara started to silently cry. "Don't call me that Deidara…" Deidara smiled.

"Okay…but only if you move in with me…yeah" he heard a gasp, and looked down into wide, usually well-masked eyes, still glistening from the tears.

"B…but…Dei…" For once in his life Gaara was at an absolute, total loss for words. He mumbled a slight 'okay' before pulling his blonde lover from the small room.

**Yukai: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry this took so long and is so short, but you must know, I HATE THIS CHAPTER! Jeez, I mean…ya, I lost it… again sorry it took so long**

**Sasuke: Why must our fight happen so soon?**

**Naruto: yeah…what Teme said…**

**Yukai: Shut up you too, I lost the Feel for this chapter…get over it. **

**Deidara: Okay so Yukai-chan is looking for a Beta, send her a PM or state that you would like to in a review…**

**Gaara: glares at Yukai why did I have to CRY! I DON'T cry…jeez…**

**Yukai: heh… is engulfed by sand **

**Kyle: GAH! Gaara, no sex if you don't let her go! (PS, there will be TWO sex scenes in the next two chapters, one between Gaara and Deidara (who should be Uke?) and one between Sasuke and Naruto…) **

**Yukai: is released, takes a deep breath **

**Itachi: Til next time… **


	10. Chapter 8

Yukai: This is going to be a short chapter I thinks… ; but yeah, centered on Deidara and Gaara. Sasuke and Naruto fight…

**Naruto: sure make _US_ fight…evil woman…**

**Yukai: shush it fox boy…**

**Gaara: on to the chapter…**

Chapter Eight 

Deidara carried in the last box, setting it down on the dark blue carpet. _Finally he agrees to move in with me…_ Gaara walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his older lovers waist. "Thanks Deidara…" the blonde smiled down at his red headed boyfriend.

"Its fine Raccoon-kun…" he dodged a fist before continuing, "we cant have _him_ bothering you, now can we? yeah" he caught the second fist aimed for his face. _Why doesn't he like being called Raccoon-kun? Jeez, he only looks like one…_

"Deidara…someone is at the door…" Deidara looked up, catching sight of another red head standing next to Gaara. "Sasori-danna…how you doing? yeah" The bored looking red head shrugged. "I am fine Deidara, but Leader has a hit for you…" with his piece said Sasori turned and left.

"Leader? Deidara…who was that…and who is "Leader"?" Deidara looked at Gaara sadly, and sighed.

"Leader…he is my boss…and Sasori is my partner…we are in a gang…I am a hit man…yeah" Deidara sighed again. "I will be back later, you wont mind sharing a room will you?" Gaara shook his head. "No I don't mind…see you later then." Deidara grabbed his cloak-like trench coat from the closet before walking out the door.

Gaara almost gasped at the cloak, _that's an Akatsuki cloak…_ he shrugged and went about getting his things put away.

With Deidara

Deidara walked into the abandoned warehouse, followed by Sasori. "Deidara, you shouldn't let yourself get attached to the leader of a different gang, that boy, Gaara, is Sabaku no Gaara, leader of the Sand gang…" Deidara nodded, "I know…yeah"

" Deidara, Sasori, Leader will see you now…" Both looked up at the man standing in front of them. He had long black hair, red eyes…(**_A/N Yes it's Itachi…he is evil, more will be explained_**) "Itachi-san, thanks for informing us." Sasori walked passed Itachi.

The two juniors walked into the large office, a man sat completely shrouded in shadows. "Leader, you called for me? Yeah"

"Yes, Sasori, please step outside, this mission is for Deidara only." Sasori nodded and stepped outside.

Deidara, I need you to kill Kyuubi…he is becoming a hassle…" Deidara tried not to show his surprise. _Isn't Kyuubi…Naruto's split personality? Shit…I have to kill Naruto…no…_

Deidara nodded, "Yes Leader, yeah" _I cant kill one of my best friends…_

Naruto sighed before looking back down at the pile of papers. _Who knew being a gang leader was so boring…_ "Shikamaru, get Dog-breath for me, I have a mission for him." The lazy boy standing by the door nodded.

Five minutes later Shikamaru returned with Dog-breath, better known as Kiba.

"Ya rang boss?" Naruto nodded and threw a manila folder at Kiba. "It's a bust on the Sound gang." Kiba smiled maliciously. "Great…" Naruto interrupted him, "No fighting, it's a spying mission, just collect info." Kiba visibly deflated.

"Why not send Sai then? He is the best one for the job!" Naruto twitched at the usage of Sai's name. "Boss…Naruto, I agree with Kiba, Sai would be a much better person for a spying mission…troublesome…" Shikamaru stood up from his leaning position and stood next to Kiba.

"Fine…if you both think that…go get Sai, and Shino…" Kiba blushed when Naruto held Shino's name out longer than necessary. Shikamaru mumbled something along the lines of 'troublesome…' and walked out the door.

Naruto shot up from his bed, "Oh god…what an odd dream…" (A/N yes it was a dream!).

Yukai: Sorry this chapter is so short….but ya, I need to take a break from this story, so it will be on hold for any where to a week or three months. I am working on the first chapter of a new story (a yaoi, of course) but anywhos, I REALLY need a break from this, send me some ideas, I am out of them (ideas for this chapter) when I write the new chapter it will have a sex scene.

**Naruto, Sasuke, and everyone else mentioned so far: EVIL WRITER!**

**Yukai: BLAME HIM! points at Kyle **

**Kyle: runs from all of them with Yukai EEEEEK!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Yukai: Sorry I had this on hold so long! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

**Warnings: Yaoi. You don't like you don't read. Get it. Got it. Good**

Chapter Nine

Naruto walked to school in a weird daze. _That was one weird dream…I mean GANGS? Odd…and Deidara broke up with Sasori AGES ago…why would he call him Danna again?_ He was snapped out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met dark eyes. "Sasuke?"

"Who else Dobe?" Naruto playfully punched the taller boy's shoulder. "I dun know." The blonde was pulled into a tight hug. "How was your weekend Dobe?" Naruto shrugged. "Good I guess…though I had a weird dream." Sasuke smirked, "What kind of dream?" Naruto shrugged.

"Just a really weird one, nothing more." Sasuke was clearly not happy with the answer and pushed Naruto a bit away. "Tell me." He said with no attempt to hide the blatant command. Naruto's gaze hardened.

"I don't have to Sasuke, and I am not going to. I am aloud to have things kept to myself, and if you try to change that you can bet that our relationship, no matter how short, over." Sasuke glared at him. "Fine…as of now." With that the raven went his own way, leaving the blonde to blink back forming tears, _I didn't think…_ he sighed and walked into the school building, ignoring the curious gazes he got on his silent and damped spirits.

0o0o

The week passed quickly, Sasuke and Naruto's friends began to worry, both had became to be distant.

"I am truly worried about Naruto and Sasuke…." Deidara mumbled into Gaara's shoulder. "He is so closed off…" Gaara nodded, petting the long blonde hair absent mindedly. "They have to get back together, whatever happened will be resolved soon…" the blonde sighed.

0o0o

It was a week before Naruto and Sasuke finding themselves in a situation where they had to talk, both walked away with bruises and bleeding welts where their none-too-sharp nails had caught and torn skin.

--------------------------------------------------------TBC-------------------------------

_I AM SOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR HOW LONG I MADE YOU WAIT AND THE LENGTH OF THIS CHAPTER! But sadly only one more. Yep, I have lost my interest in this so I am going to end it. And again, I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY FOR THE LENGTH! I will update as soon as I can, bur expect it to be after school has started on the 26th. _


End file.
